Where You End and I Begin
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: For all their differences, they were still the same person. [Twincest]


* * *

Written for the rounds of kink comm on El Jay. I'm totally new to this fandom, so please go gentle. 

**Title:** Where You End and I Begin  
**Pairing/character:** Connor/Murphy  
**Rating: **FRAO  
**Prompt: **"One soul in two bodies"  
**Kink: **Twincest  
**Word Count:** 612

**Notes/Warnings:** Strong language, Slash, Twincest.

* * *

Maybe it's the way you look at me  
Like there'll never be another  
I get swept away, baby when  
We get so caught up in each other  
I don't know where you end and I begin  
Where you end and I begin

Reba McEntire – "Where You End And I Begin"

* * *

Sometimes, it was hard to tell where Murphy ended and Connor began. Lying like this, tangled up in sweat-soaked sheets and each other, they were just a mass of limbs rather than two bodies.

As twins, it wasn't unusual for them to do the same things at the same time. It was a common occurrence most of the time; done without thought or any pre-existing knowledge. They woke, ate, smoked and slept at the same time, mirroring each other unconsciously.

As brothers, they knew each other as intimately as they knew themselves; the bond between them so deep that each would swear that they heard the other's thoughts. Their bond so strong that they felt each others pain, whether emotional or physical.

They knew each other better than they knew themselves most of the time. Murphy knew when Connor wanted to be alone and Connor knew when Murphy wanted to be alone. Although these times were usually spent within spitting distance of each other as neither was willing to stray too far from the other.

So when the bond of brotherhood deepened into something more, both of them realised that what they felt for each other wasn't just "Brotherly Love". It was so much more than that. They craved each other like junkies craving their next fix. In a world of blood and death and violence, each needed to feel the goodness the world was capable of, in the purest and simplest form, and it was only natural that they turn to each other for it.

Connor knew it was wrong. A distant echo of preachings, teachings and religion told him that it was against the word of God and they should stop. But then Murphy would look at him like _that_ and the echoes would fall away like they never existed. It felt so...right, so natural. How could it be wrong? How could _love_ be wrong?

"We're the same person."

Connor frowned slightly, brought out of his musings by his brother's voice. He looked down at Murphy, who was sprawled across his chest, and stared at him.

"What?"

"We're the same person." He repeated.

Connor blinked, still frowning, "What the fuck are ye going on 'bout now?"

Murphy sighed, his warm breath skittering across the cool skin of Connor's chest and raising goosebumps.

"We're the same person, ye retard." He said again, "Like, one soul in two bodies. Two halves of a whole."

Connor's felt Murphy's forehead with the back of his hand, "Are ye ill?"

A quiet "Oof!" escaped the blonde as one of Murphy's fists connected with his side. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to convey his twin's annoyance.

"Fuck you." He said good-naturedly.

"Yeah, well it's not like you to be sentimental, so ye'r either fucked off yer face or yer not well."

They fell into silence then, each with their own thoughts. Connor pondered on what Murphy had said, his mind wandering. After a while, Connor drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Aye." He said. Murphy stirred against his chest, moving to look up at him sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I said 'Aye'"

"'Aye' what?"

"To what you said earlier. I'm agreeing."

"Oh," his twin said around a jaw-cracking yawn. He settled back down and closed his eyes, "Go to sleep, ye fucktard."

Bemused, Connor shook his head and smiled. He closed his eyes and followed his twin and lover into sleep, making one last mental note to give him a good clip around the ear in the morning.

Sometimes it was hard to tell where Murphy ended and Connor began, but if they were the same person, it didn't really matter.

* * *

Reviews are LOVE 


End file.
